minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat
I absolutely adore pets. The cats with their pointy ears, dogs with their little snouts; loved them. In fact, I myself had a number of pets. So, in the game of Minecraft, I decided to go and add another one to their numbers. The first thing I did was walk through my house. It had long, dark hallways I had gotten too lazy to light up (and time to time, I suffered for it). Nevertheless, the room I was looking for was just across the hallway, and I knew I had reached it when I heard the telltale click of a door being opened. I silently thanked the pressure plate I had installed a while back and walked on through. I turned to my left and flicked a lone lever, activating all the redstone lights I had in the room. The room then exploded with light, illuminating the numerous chests I had lined up on the walls. I had my crosshairs set on only one, though; the third one down, on the far right. That chest was filled to the brim with countless trash items I hadn't bothered to throw away, and if I was right, the thing I would be looking for would be in there. I walked over and clicked on the chest. The menu popped up, with saplings and spare sticks splattered all over it. I scanned each row one by one until I found it. The thing that would allow me to tame the almighty beasts of the wild: Bones. I picked up a stack and closed the chest, walking all the way to the entrance of the room. Something bugged at me, though, as I looked to turn off the lights. Quickly, I turned on the lights and spun around, and expecting something to be standing there; in the middle of the room, staring back at me. Nothing. I turned around again and flicked off the lights, plunging the room back into darkness. The hallway was darker than ever. I looked outside the skylight I had put in days ago, and saw only an inky blackness. I could have sworn that the clock read that it was day. Sighing, I walked back to my room to go to bed, reserving the time it would take to get a new pet for tomorrow, when it was day. When I clicked on the bed, I couldn't go to sleep. Every time I tried, however, a message would pop up: You can't sleep now, she's watching you. And that showed, over, and over. Finally, I stopped trying. By this point, I was starting to get a little suspicious. Maybe one of my friends got into my game and messed with it a little, but I didn't know what to do about it; I was on console, and I didn't even know you could do that stuff. Who was "she"? Unable to do anything, walked back out into the dark hallway outside my room. Here I was, in the dark, nothing in my inventory, and unable to sleep. Something kept nagging at me, and I wondered what it was as I looked around, scanning the shadows. I moved to the storage room to get some torches. I was waiting for an excuse to put a torch in the hallway, anyways. When I was stepped on the pressure plate, the door didn't open. I tried stepping back on it again, but it still didn't activate the door. It still didn't open. The door was made of iron. I wasn't going to get through the door, so I tried one more time and jumped onto the pressure plate, forcing all my will into that one, small leap. It didn't open. Then the lights in the room flicked on. I saw a cat. The door opened, and I walked inside to get a better view of my visitor. It had jet-black fur, blue eyes, and white socks for paws. It was pretty nice, too, as it meowed at me on my way in. And suddenly, I remembered. The bones. I equipped them and tried giving them to the cat. Immediately, I was damaged, like the cat spat the bone back at me. I moved back in shock, mouth wide open as photo-realistic flames engulfed the cat. I couldn't help but watch as the cat grew: twice its height, then triple. Her fur grew to be more to be more textured developing new mounds of matted hair. She was turning bright red, accented by an orange underbelly. She was terrifying. When she stopped growing, about twice the size of me, she said only one thing: her voice calm and light. Sometimes, the scariest enemies can be your friends. And that was when I threw my laptop across the room, where it smashed through the window and cracked open across the pavement. I grew paranoid, so I barred my room to prevent anyone or anything from getting in. She was here, I knew it. She was here. She was here. I looked to my broken window to see the full moon slowly settling high in the sky. And there was the cat, waiting just below it, sitting on my windowsill. She was here. (Author's Note: This was just another random one-off that I thought of in my head. No previous planning, nothing like that. I just saw my cat and thought: Hey, that could be cool.'' Anyways, here you go.)'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:CubeDueler